The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus which can be used for exercising twist and practicing the game of surfriding.
Various exercising apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These apparatus are commonly designed for a specific purpose. Therefore, different exercising apparatus must be used for different exercises. Although there are universal gyms commercially available for multiple purposes, these universal gyms are commonly heavy and expensive.